Ranch Hands!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: Julie takes the ducks home to her Uncles ranch. What with one arch enemy, one John Wayne wannabe and a bash bro who thinks he's great, the summer sure is looking rather eventful! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do. I don't own the horse Caliopie - the makers of 'The Derby' do. I don't own the Characters Dorice, Sanka, Joy and Winston - Disney does. I do however own all other horses, the ranch and other characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
We all piled into Averman's mom's minivan, a 15 seater bus with 13 passengers and 1 driver plus the baggage of everyone all squeezed in. I had offered to help out on my Uncle and Aunt's horse and cattle ranch over the summer, in return letting me to bring my fellow ducks along with me for a long awaited holiday. Averman's mom was driving us to the airport to catch a flight out to Maine. At first Portman and Fulton were all for driving, but after I'd pointed out the fact that it would take at least a week or even more, they had changed their minds and voted for flying.  
  
"Right is everybody in"? Mrs Averman shouted from the front seat. "If there not, tough, I'm setting off anyway". Averman's mom was pretty cool and I definitely knew where Averman got all the loud mouth comments he made, from.  
  
I leaned gently on Charlie's arm, listening to the ducks compete about who was going to be the best rider and who was best at cattle roping and so on and so forth. I had been dating Charlie for nearly 4 months now and it still felt like we had only got together yesterday. I must admit though, we aren't half as loved up as Connie and Guy were and still are.  
  
"Hey yall, lets have lil' sing song"! Dwayne shouted above the noise.  
  
"How about we tie you to the chair and leave you here". Portman answered. Dwayne clearly took that as a no and started tormenting Ken, Luis and Adam with stories about the many times he had roped calves.  
  
"Hey Jules, promise me one thing". Adam turned slightly and looked and me pleadingly.  
  
"What's that"? I asked, kind of knowing what he was about to ask.  
  
"Don't put me in the same room as Dwayne". He looked at me as though in despair.  
  
"I'll see what I can do". I laughed gently.  
  
Poor old Dwayne, the ever enthusiastic. No-one ever wanted to bunk with him, but then again, if I'd have been one of the guy's neither would I. He snored like a pig and he hardly ever kept his mouth shut.  
  
Who's gonna be bunking with who then"? Portman demanded to know.  
  
"Don't worry, you will be sharing with Fulton. But NO loud music. In fact shall we see how long you can go without listening to any of that crap you listen to".  
  
"No way. Life is not worth living without listening to cradle of filth". Fulton argued.  
  
"You're such a drama queen. You can't listen to your music out on the ranch like you do back in the dorms, for the simple reason, it will disturb the other guests and it will scare the horses of which you will be riding". I fought.  
  
"What can a little music hurt". Portman just wouldn't let it drop.  
  
"Ok, how's about when we get there, I get the calmest horse from the field and let it listen to that Cradle of filth and see what happens".  
  
"Fine by me". Portman said rather satisfied with himself.  
  
I sat back satisfied, smiling broadly. I knew exactly which horse I would use and exactly how it would respond.  
  
"Jules, what will the horse do"? Charlie asked me noticing the smile that had spread across my face.  
  
"Well let's just say it'll bring him down a peg or two". I replied.  
  
Within an hour we were boarding the flight to Maine. We should have had to catch another smaller flight in Maine but I had begged Derice, the head groom on the ranch and one of my best friends to come in the pick up for us.  
  
"So Jules, tell us a bit more about this ranch"? Goldberg asked me whilst the plane was landing.  
  
"Like? I've told you just about everything you need to know".  
  
"What food you'll be feeding me"?  
  
"Goldberg do you always have to think about your stomach". Charlie laughed.  
  
"There'll be plenty of food, in fact, you will double the amount of food intake in the first day. I guarantee it". I told him.  
  
Before I knew it we were exiting the plane and heading over to the baggage collection. I had just grabbed my last bag and was helping Connie retrieve hers when I heard a very familiar voice behind me.  
  
"Who's the captain of our crew". The voice began.  
  
"WHO'S A FRIEND TO ME AND YOU? KINDA NICE GOOD LOOKING TOO. SANKA, SANKA YAY SANKA". I joined in making the ducks look at me as I dived in the arms of the person.  
  
"Oh guy's this is Sanka. We grew up together. Sanka these are the ducks, Charlie, Adam, Portman, Fulton, Ken, Russ, Goldberg, Luis, Connie, Guy, Dwayne and Averman". I introduced them.  
  
"Hey. How's it going"? Sanka replied in his Jamaican accent.  
  
"Where's Derice"? I asked looking over his shoulder for him.  
  
"Oh, He's waiting out front with Joy and Winston, he sent me to look for you". He took some of the bags and lead us out through the maze of people. "So what you been up to star"?  
  
"Hockey, school, you know usual stuff". I answered.  
  
"ICE". He shivered at the thought.  
  
Well I'll leave it there, but the next chapters will be a lot longer. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do. I don't own the horse Caliopie - the makers of 'The Derby' do. I don't own the Characters Dorice, Sanka, Joy and Winston - Disney does. I do however own all other horses, the ranch and other characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
We followed Sanka and Julie to the entrance and exit of the airport. All the way through the airport Sanka and Julie had been none stop talking. We could all see immediately how close the two were. In the entrance, Julie suddenly dropped the two bags she was carrying and ran over to a tall Jamaican man who was stood next to a heavily pregnant woman and a small boy. The man scooped Julie up in his arms, then after a few seconds placed her down to hug the woman and feel her belly. After saying a few words to her, she turned to the small boy scooped him up in her arms.  
  
"That's Derice, his wife Joy and their son Winstan". Sanka told us, picking up Julie's bags and leading us to where Julie was stood.  
  
We all stood a little awkwardly as we watched Julie talk to the little boy in her arms. He couldn't have been more than 4/5 years old and he was obviously excited about Julie being there.  
  
"Julie, who's that"? He asked rather loudly and pointing to us.  
  
"Well, these are my friends. Connie, Guy, Fulton, Portman, Adam, Russ, Charlie, Goldberg, Averman, Ken, Luis and Dwayne". She told him as well as introducing us to Derice and joy.  
  
"Guy's this is Derice, Joy and Winstan, my God son". She told us.  
  
After a few minutes small talk, We all followed Derice and Sanka to where they had parked the van. We all got into the back, amongst all our luggage. It was a little cramped but at least we weren't having to pay out for another plane fare to get us closer to the ranch.  
  
"So, Come on Joy, gossip"? Julie leant forward from the side of me to chat to Joy.  
  
"Well, you know Robbie's coming home this summer don't you"? She replied.  
  
"No I didn't. As long as he stays out of my way, I'm not bothered". Julie answered with disgust in her voice. I continued listening to Julie and Joy catch up on gossip but somewhere after Joy had said that Julie's Aunt and Uncle had decided to go on holiday now while they could, I zoned out, thinking about this guy Robbie who Julie obviously didn't want to see. I decided that if he came anywhere near her he have to go through me first. Before I knew it, Julie was tugging at my sleeve and almost dragging me out the back of the van. I couldn't believe I had been staring into space for almost an hour.  
  
Derice told Julie which huts we were staying in and Julie lead us all in the direction of them. The huts Julie explained held four people but been as there was an odd number they wouldn't all be full. But she also let us choose who we would bunk with. Of course Portman and Fulton got one hut, I was with Adam and Guy. Goldberg, Russ and Averman had another leaving Ken, Luis, Dwayne had another. Julie left us to settle in and took Connie to where they'd be staying.  
  
After half an hour of settling in, Julie and Connie came and collected us all. AS Julie promised she asked Fulton to bring along his boom box. She quickly showed us the mess hall, barn and coral where the horses would be tied up in a morning. At the side of the coral was a massive field and I mean massive.  
  
"Wait here". Julie ordered us as she entered the field and walked a few steps in. "CALLI". She screamed. Suddenly one of the horses began walking sedately up to her. When the horse was at her side, Julie gave her a big hug and turned and walked back to us. The horse amazingly followed. When she got to us, she picked the head collar and lead rope off the fence and fitted it to the horse.  
  
"Julie that was amazing". Connie gaped in amazement as we all did.  
  
"Nothing special. Everyone this is Caliopie, my horse". She introduced us as she tied her in the coral.  
  
I knew nothing about horses but this one was gorgeous, that was gorgeous for a horse. Her brown coat gleamed brightly in the early evening sun. Standing at the side of her she was massive, in fact so big that I became rather intimidated by her. I watched as Julie put the saddle and bridle on or tacked up as Julie put it. It took her less than 2 minutes in which to do so and within no time at all, Julie was in the saddle along with Derice and Sanka on other horses.  
  
"I'd stand on the other side of that fence if I were you, otherwise you'll get trampled". Julie forewarned us as she walked out of the coral with Derice and Sanka. Julie looked amazing on top of Caliopie.  
  
"Is it me or does anyone feel scared shitless"? Russ thought aloud.  
  
"I'm terrified". Connie admitted.  
  
"Ah stop being whiney babies, your scared of horses when you play hockey everyday". Portman told us.  
  
"Yeah but Portman, when you get on you've got about a ton of pure beast underneath you whereas in hockey you've only got a 10th of that speeding at you". Adam pointed out.  
  
I listened as they all argued about which was scarier hockey or horses, but at the same time I watched Julie in ore. She was circling around the back of the herd of horses, it was almost as if she was telling the horses which ones she wanted.  
  
"Whoa, look at Julie go"! Dwayne began jumping up and down excitedly as Julie's horse sprinted after another that had broken away from the pack. From then on we watched intently as Julie, Sanka and Derice herded the few horses they had obviously wanted toward us and the coral.  
  
We all watched as Julie got off and tied Caliopie to the fence and started putting head collars and lead ropes on the horses they had just herded in, then headed back to us with one of the horses and lead it out of the gate.  
  
"Portman, this is Bonnie, she's your horse for as long as you're here". She shoved the lead rope of the large blonde horse into his hand.  
  
"Why'd I get stuck with a bird". He complained. I noticed slight fear in his eyes as he stared at the horse.  
  
"She isn't a bird, she's a mare and the only other horse the right size we have to offer you is 3 years old and is in the middle of being broken in". Julie placed the saddle on the tranquil horse. "Oh and I wouldn't stare straight into her eyes". Julie warned him.  
  
"And why's that Miss International Velvet". Portman stood uneasily.  
  
"Because she'll stare straight back". Julie laughed. "Come on, lets go get you all a hat". She tied Bonnie up and took us to a small room where there seemed to be a hundred saddles and those stupid looking hard hats.  
  
We all started trying the different sizes on until we thought we had the right size and then Julie checked them.  
  
"Right Portman, you ready to check out your theory". Julie smiled.  
  
"More than ever". He smiled back, but unfortunately we could all tell he was a bag of nerves. His normal cool composure was now rattled at the thought of what his horse would do.  
  
Julie ordered him to get Bonnie and lead her into the outdoor school as she called it. I was slightly worried about Portman, although he could be a hot shot out on the ice, that was where he belonged but on top a horse where he was now was somewhere he didn't belong. Julie had shown him the basics of how to stop, start and turn. She told him to walk his horse on the outside track for a few minutes. After a few minutes, Portman was back to his old cocky self telling us that it was easy.  
  
"Bring her in a jump off". Julie told him.  
  
"Why, you haven't even turned the music on yet". He argued but did as he was asked.  
  
"Do you think I'm gonna let you stay on her when that music starts so that you can sue for damages". Julie took his place in the saddle. "Now you all saw Bonnie was perfectly behaved just now and just to prove that I'm not making her do anything I'm gonna taker my feet out of the stirrups and let my reins dangle". She did as she had said then nodded to Fulton to turn the music on. With one quick blast cradle of filth blasted from the boom box.  
  
I'm gonna leave you in suspense here. Will Julie or Portman be right?? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do. I don't own the horse Caliopie - the makers of 'The Derby' do. I don't own the Characters Dorice, Sanka, Joy and Winston - Disney does. I do however own all other horses, the ranch and other characters.  
  
Sorry it's took so long but College has just started and unfortunately my tutor is a bit of a Miss Trunchball(Matilda) she looks the spiting image too(LOL).  
  
Chapter 3  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
As soon as the music blared out, Bonnie jumped unsteadily backward then began a series of bucking and rearing just after I had quickly retrieved my stirrups. As quickly as I the music came on it went off and Bonnie settled immediately though still a little jumpy. I turned to Portman who's face was a picture, his jaw had dropped slightly and his eyes were full of fear. I fed Bonnie a few sugar lumps after all she had deserved them.  
  
"That's why DEAN we don't have loud music around horses". I went up to him with Bonnie in tow and gently pushed Portman's jaw up. "Now, shall we go get the others on and then go for a trek". I handed him Bonnie back and walked back to the coral.  
  
"Your telling me I have to get back on this thing after seeing her do that". Portman looked petrified.  
  
"I'm not telling you that you HAVE to get back on her, but I can guarantee you that she won't buck or rear with you. The music simply scared her". I replied.  
  
"Are you sure she's not going to do anything like that again". Portman looked at me.  
  
"I am sure. She'll be just the same as she was before the music". I replied turning to see the others and who I was going to get horses for first. Whilst I had been in the school, Sanka and Dorice had tacked up each of the remaining 11 horses. "Connie, this is CJ". I brought out a small black pony and helped her mount. One by one, I brought out a horse or pony and helped them mount.  
  
I put Fulton on an old mare called Mary and warned him she was very contrary. Dwayne had one of my favorites a big gelding called Bobby, Guy was on a black mare called Sasha, Adam was also put on a black mare but his was called Blossom, Charlie was on a black mare called Dolly, Ken was on a bay mare called Zela, Luis got on a grey mare called Misty, I put Goldberg on a blue roan mare called Blue, Russ was on Sally a black mare and Averman was on another of my favorites a piebald called Nellie.  
  
It took my a while to teach them each the basics but once I felt comfortable in the knowledge that they were ok, I got back on Caliopie and lead them back to the outdoor school where I let them walk around for a few minutes to get the feel of the horses.  
  
"Is this the fastest we go"? Goldberg got a boost of confidence.  
  
"Well if you all think you can try your hand at trotting you can". I replied. Everyone thought they were ready for the next speed so I instructed them on how to ask for trot but Dwayne began trotting immediately. Eventually, they were confident enough to go out on the trails, but not before Dwayne showed of his skills by having a canter. Seeing how easy he made it look they all wanted to try.  
  
"No way, it's harder than it looks and some of these guy's have choppy canters". I told them.  
  
"How'd you mean choppy"? Connie asked.  
  
"Well Bobby's got a nice smooth canter but the likes of say Misty and Mary have really bouncy canters that you'd find it hard to stay in the saddle to". As I said this I heard 11 moans. "But, depending on how you go on today and tomorrow I might let you canter in a few days". I told them seeing 11 smiles reappear.  
  
I set off by leading them out of the main gate way and down the dirt track at the side of it. It brought many memories flooding back of the many times I had taken other guests down here. The dirt track lead us into the small woods where there were many paths to take. I knew them all and where they'd lead me to. Charlie was right behind me and was chatting idly to Adam who was behind him. Suddenly I heard the thudding of hooves and turned around immediately to see a bay horse with a rider galloping full pelt toward us. Fear struck me then, any of the horses could take off if the rider and horse galloped past us. I readied myself to take off ready to grab any if the worst thing that could happen did in fact happen. Luckily the horse slowed as it got nearer and actually stopped at the side of me, unluckily for me it was the worse person I could ever run into.  
  
"Julie, hi"! He spoke cheerfully and as though it was complete and utter coincidence that he had run into us.  
  
"Robbie, why am I not surprised. You and only you would gallop a horse right up behind others". I glared at him.  
  
"Well, I see we are still jealous because I have got the better horse once again".  
  
"What is it you want this time"? I got bored of small talk with him.  
  
"I want to compete against you". He came to the point.  
  
"No way".  
  
"Why frightened you might lose". He smiled weakly at me.  
  
"Goodbye Robbie". I turned away and carried on walking taking the ducks with me.  
  
"So predictable Julie. You just can't admit that I'm a better horseman than you". He shouted after me.  
  
"Don't bite Julie, Just don't bite, that's what he wants". I told myself very much under my breath.  
  
I made it back to the ranch without any more problems. The conversation with Robbie was running clear in my mind and was very much annoying me. I so wanted to prove him wrong, but competing against him was what he wanted and all it would achieve his egotistical ness to swell in the prospect of me finally giving into him.  
  
"What did that Robbie want Jules"? Charlie asked as I stored Caliopie's tack on the saddle rack.  
  
"What he wants every time he sees me". I answered reaching up to put the saddle back. "He wants me to compete with him". I carried on.  
  
"Then why don't you, just to shut him up"? Ken asked over hearing me.  
  
"Because it wouldn't. It never ends, I could win him in show jumping but he'd still claim he was better at dressage or cross country".  
  
"How long as he been after you to compete for"? Connie joined in.  
  
"Years and years. Before I can even remember. See he competed against Dorice and lost and again and again he lost so now he comes after me".  
  
After explaining the long story about Robbie, I was finally able to get them to drop the subject. It wasn't that I hated talking about it but the more I talked about him the harder it was to get him out of my head. After dinner I took them to one of the far fields on foot and showed them the foals. We had 3 foals from this spring and 4 from earlier this year.  
  
"They are so adorable". Connie cooed over Shadow and Billy the two older ones who had, had the guts and inquisitiveness to walk over to them.  
  
"You say that now, but I'd say this one is going to be a push over to break in". I laughed pointing to Billy who's face permanently looked gormy face. "And him, I think he'll be a tough one". I referred to Shadow.  
  
"How can you tell"? Guy asked.  
  
"Well you've really got to watch them from birth to now, but see Billy has always really done everything willingly like being led or groomed whereas Shadow is more of a fighter".  
  
"Who'll be the worst to ride"? Luis asked.  
  
"Shadow without a doubt". I replied straight away.  
  
"Why's that"? Connie joined in but kept her eyes on Spice the last of the older foals, who was slowly edging her way over.  
  
"Shadow's got this stubborn manner, he'll keep that all his life and riders will get on him but if they aren't good enough the rider will give into him, therefore spoiling him. He'll learn that all he has to do is one thing and the rider gives in allowing him to do what he wants". I explained.  
  
After watching them for another half an hour or so, we began heading back, laughing as Averman shied from Portman's fists. Half way back, myself and Connie began messing around trying to give each other piggy backs but only achieving the inevitable falling over. Eventually Adam and Fulton offered and we jumped on willingly racing each other. Eventually the others sort of joined in, Portman easing Ken onto his back and Charlie pulling Averman on his. When we got back in the yard, we each retired to our own huts not to see each other again until the morning.  
  
Well what do you think. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do. I don't own the horse Caliopie - the makers of 'The Derby' do. I don't own the Characters Dorice, Sanka, Joy and Winston - Disney does. I do however own all other horses, the ranch and other characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
The next morning, Julie awoke us all before dawn. She had been up at the very least an hour and had her breakfast, so whilst we were having ours, She was rounding the horses up.  
  
"What's with the early ness"! Goldberg complained after breakfast as we waiting by the coral where Julie was tacking all the horses up in western saddles apart from Caliopie who kept her English saddle.  
  
"Well, you want to go on an early morning ride don't you and if you don't hurry up the sun will be up before we even get to the best spot to see it come up". Julie replied.  
  
Before we knew it, Julie had us all mounted and quickly jumped on herself. Hardly any of us talked like usual, I couldn't decide whether it was because they were all still half asleep or whether it was because the woods were that peaceful that they felt they needed to be quiet. I don't really know how Julie found her way around, it was pitch black and I could only make out certain objects which I found rather difficult when we had to duck to get under the low hanging branches even though Julie warned us that they were coming.  
  
"We just have to climb this hill and then we'll be there, but it's a little rocky so give the horses plenty of rein and lean forward slightly. If you feel unsteady hold onto the pommel ok". Julie warned us as she headed up the hill.  
  
I was rather happy that I'd made it to the top, I hadn't particularly enjoyed any of the trek up the hill, it was steep and rocky and although Dolly was doing most of the work, I couldn't help but think one wrong step would send us tumbling back down.  
  
We got to the top just as the sun began rising. It was a gorgeous site as the sun penetrated the low mist that had covered the valley like a blanket beneath us. Watching as the sun swallowed the shadows in it's light was like staring at a painting like the ones you'd see in art galleries and museums.  
  
"Julie this is beautiful". Connie gaped. I looked around at the others faces and noticed even Portman was stood watching in ore.  
  
"I used to race Sanka and Derice up here nearly every morning, we all set off together but each went on our favorite paths to see who got here first". Julie said.  
  
"Who won"? Fulton asked.  
  
"We all did at some time or another, but we never really noticed because by the time we got up here the sun was just rising".  
  
After the sun had risen, we set off back down the hill. Not my best part of the ride this morning, but luckily the side we went down wasn't as steep as the side we came up. At the bottom, we went on various paths until we reached a field of long grass. Where Julie stopped.  
  
"I promised you all a canter and it's even better now because your in western saddles". Julie told us. "You all sure you want to do this"? She looked at us deeply. We all nodded in reply. "Shorten your reins, get hold of the pommel now, lean forward a little if it helps and have fun. Some of them might race with another if they can but just stay with it, they'll stop when I do ok but if you need to stop pull on your reins and they will.". Julie warned us before walking a few steps before signaling Caliopie into a canter then she went into a flat out gallop. All the horses followed simultaneously.  
  
Dolly went straight into a canter but she soon felt as though she was going even quicker. Julie was quite in front but all I could think about was the wind blowing in my face and thudding of Dolly's and all the horses around me hooves. I started to watch more intently in front of me, just as I looked up, I saw as if in slow motion Caliopie jump to the side slightly and Julie flying from the saddle onto her side. I immediately began slowly Dolly and she stopped just before I reached Julie who was now stood looking quizzically toward the bushes. We had all managed to stop and had jumped off to Julie. Caliopie was walking back slowly after Julie had shouted her.  
  
"Oh, Julie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump. I was just coming your way to see if you'd let me ride with you and your friends". A voice spoke as his body emerged through the bushes on horseback.  
  
"You knew exactly what you were doing. Both you and I know that Caliopie would have jumped when she heard you in the bushes". Julie let go of Caliopie's reins and walked briskly over to Robbie who might I add had a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry your not a good enough rider to stay on when your horse shies at something". He replied. Suddenly Julie reached up and grabbed his shirt and pulled him harshly off his horse onto the ground.  
  
"I hope to God one day, someone does that to you and you seriously hurt yourself. You are so lucky it was me that fell off because if it had been one of these guy's and they got hurt, I'd have killed you". She let go of his shirt and walked away, retrieving Caliopie from Dwayne's hand and remounting followed by us all.  
  
"I won't fall off though, I'm a good enough rider not to aren't I". He retorted getting back up.  
  
"Yeah right". Julie answered.  
  
"Fine, I'll prove it. Race me up the field and that'll show who's the better rider".  
  
"That won't show who's the best rider, it'll only prove which horse is fastest". Julie snapped.  
  
"Ok, cross country, my place at noon". Robbie snapped back equally harshly as he remounted.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you at noon". Julie glared and began walking away. Then turned to us. "You ready to finish your canter"? She smiled weakly toward us, then turned all her attention on Caliopie.  
  
I glanced at the others quickly before preparing ourselves to continue the canter. I could tell by the concerned looks on their faces that they felt the same way as I did, they were concerned about Julie and the way she had simply agreed to compete against Robbie even though she had turned him down many times previously. At the top of the field, Julie stood waiting for us to catch up, I mean her horse was a thoroughbred and went miles faster than any of our horses.  
  
"Julie what was all that about? Are you aware you just agreed to compete against that jerk"? Connie was the first and bravest to bring up the subject.  
  
"It's time once and for all to put that bastard back in the hole he crawled out of". Julie fumed.  
  
"Your just doing exactly what he wants. He's probably gonna have people hiding in the bushes like just now". I argued.  
  
"I fall off I get back on, So what"!  
  
"Julie you could get seriously injured". I countered her argument.  
  
"Charlie, you know what? I don't care anymore. I have to do this for myself. Now please just drop it". Julie almost snapped at me and hastily made Caliopie walk on.  
  
It wasn't long until we got back to the ranch. Julie hadn't said another word since our run in with Robbie and she remained so when we got back. Un- tacking in silence and cooling Caliopie down more than enough. We left her to it knowing anything we say would fall upon deaf ears.  
  
"Hey guy's, what's up with Jules"? Derice asked us as he and Sanka watched Julie.  
  
"She's agreed to compete with that Robbie". I blurted out.  
  
"Huh. What's brought this on"? Sanka asked.  
  
"Well, we were cantering up this field and Robbie was hid in the bushes and Caliopie shied making Julie fall off. Julie and Robbie had this big confrontation, Julie even yanked him out of the saddle then she agreed to go up to his place to compete on his cross country course". Connie filled them in.  
  
"Go Julie". Sanka laughed.  
  
"Shut up Sanka. She can't go up there". Derice said the last bit rather sternly.  
  
"Exactly what we said but she wouldn't listen". I agreed as I watched Derice walk over to Julie.  
  
OHHH will Derice manage to talk her out of it?? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do. I don't own the horse Caliopie - the makers of 'The Derby' do. I don't own the Characters Dorice, Sanka, Joy and Winston - Disney does. I do however own all other horses, the ranch and other characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Julie, I want to talk to you"! Derice shouted me over from the fence as I walked Caliopie around to cool her thoroughly.  
  
"I'm busy, it'll have to wait". I replied, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about.  
  
"Sanka". Derice turned and shouted him over. He came immediately. "Take care of Calli will ya"? He took the reins from my hand and handed them Sanka who took her away but not out of earshot.  
  
"I know what this is about an you aren't going to stop me".  
  
"Your better than this Julie. Your playing right into his hands, I don't want you to go". Derice argued.  
  
"Like how both me and Sanka begged you not to 5 years ago". I snapped.  
  
"Fine, I admit I should have listened to you both and I wish I had, but that's history that can't be changed, you can stop the same thing happening again".  
  
"Tell me Derice, how did you feel when you beat him, huh"? I looked at him then at the 12 bodies stood over by the barn looking intently at us both. "It was a brilliant feeling wasn't it, knowing you had proved him wrong and knowing he wouldn't bug you anymore".  
  
"Julie". Derice began.  
  
"No Derice, I have to do this for myself and nothing you can say will stop me, ok". I stormed away from him.  
  
I knew to some extent Derice was right, but I had to do this and no amount of arguments were going to stop me. I sat through lunch in silence as did everyone. It wasn't a relaxed kind of silence though, the air was thick with tension to the point I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and cleared my dishes before walking out to tack Caliopie up. I could hear footsteps behind me, notably quite a few giving me the idea it was the ducks. I grabbed the right tack and turned to see the ducks grabbing their horses tack too.  
  
"What are you doing"? I asked but not waiting around for an answer.  
  
"We are tacking up, what's it look like"? Portman argued. At this point I turned on my heel to look at them.  
  
"Put it back. Your not coming".  
  
"Oh yeah right, we're really gonna stay here waiting for you to get yourself hurt. We can't stop you from doing this but we can damn well make sure we are there". Charlie argued.  
  
"No, no, no. You can't come, I don't want you there, this is something I have to do on my own". I fought putting Caliopie's tack back on.  
  
"Well tough, we are coming". Portman joined in as I mounted Caliopie.  
  
"Julie, if your gonna do this you better take Eli". Derice lead his big grey my way.  
  
"Thanks Derice, but I'm much happier on Calli". I smiled at him gently.  
  
"Yeah but he'll get over the jumps better".  
  
"I trust Calli to get me over them, thanks anyway". I winked at him. "I'll see you later". I leant over and hugged him, then turned to the ducks and smiled at them before turning Caliopie round and trotting away toward the bridle path where I broke into a canter.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"What your gonna let her go on her own"? I almost shrieked at Derice.  
  
"Nope, c'mon". He ran toward the van and we all followed piling into it.  
  
"I've got this big feeling that Julie ain't gonna be too happy about this". Ken stated. "It makes it look like we don't trust her".  
  
"Oh, I trust Julie, I just don't trust Robbie he's bound to try something". Derice sped off out of the yard.  
  
"What do you think he'll try"? Charlie asked concerned for his girlfriends safety.  
  
"I don't know, that's what worries me. He might even be a perfect gentleman and not do a thing but if I know Robbie he'll have a plan to guarantee him winning"? Derice told us.  
  
For the rest of the way, we sat in silence, worrying about Julie and also about her reaction to us following her up here when she had specifically told us not to.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
"I was just beginning to wonder if you were going to bail out there Miss Gaffney". Robbie sat atop his chestnut hunter Harvey, looking down his nose at me.  
  
"Now why would I back out. Let's just get on with this". I spoke sharply through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ok, so do you want to go first"?  
  
"Wait a second, what are the rules and how will we know who's won"? I wasn't about to let him cheat and win was I.  
  
"Well as you can see, I recently bought a very high tech machinery so we'll be using that". He spoke rather poshly as he pointed to the timer that was triggered by a light beam that once broken would start and stop the clock.  
  
"Fine, I'll let you go first". I told him.  
  
I watched every move he made as he fired himself up for the 30 fences that lay ahead of him, He had a slight advantage to myself, although I was atop a thoroughbred who I trusted whole heartedly to jump each jump to the best of her ability, but he was on a hunter, who was bound to take each jump with that little bit more ease than Caliopie. I watched intently as he cantered through the beam and sprinted down the hill before the first set of jumps. As I watched I could hear voices approaching behind me, I turned to see the ducks and Derice heading my way.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay back at the ranch". I told them trying to sound annoyed but I couldn't help but feel that little bit relieved that they were here with me.  
  
"We weren't listening". Averman excused them immediately making a smile spread slowly across my face.  
  
"I knew you should have ridden Eli, he's on Harvey". Derice took note of the chestnut gliding effortlessly over the first few jumps that were in sight.  
  
"Derice, stop worrying about it, I trust Calli more than enough". I didn't take my eyes of the clock ticking away. Within 7 minutes I could see him exit the wooded area and head over the last 3 jumps then the last gallop toward us.  
  
"So you think you can do better than that"? Robbie smiled weakly at me.  
  
"I know I can". I glared back at him then prepared myself mentally and physically for the challenge I knew lay before me. I could vaguely hear the ducks voices chat quietly between themselves but all concentration lay before me. My heart was in my throat and I'm sure my hands were shaking in what could only be described as an adrenalin rush either that or it was fear.  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do. I don't own the horse Caliopie - the makers of 'The Derby' do. I don't own the Characters Dorice, Sanka, Joy and Winston - Disney does. I do however own all other horses, the ranch and other characters.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I turned my head to look at my group of friends, they all smiled reassuringly through their own doubts. Robbie had taken 8 minutes and 10 seconds, but I also knew that he had pushed Harvey right from the start so toward the end he was tired, Caliopie on the other hand was used to being held back slightly and would have burst of energy toward the end where she'd need it the most. Without even thinking, I nudged Caliopie who went straight into a canter and down the hill to the first jump. As I did so, I could hear the ducks cheer, but I soon forgot about them when I neared the first jump. Caliopie took it well and landed almost perfectly on the other side. Caliopie was going at a nice steady pace, she jumped one after another and was going really well even though on some jumps I hesitated in certain places, mainly if there was a large drop at one side that I was unsure about, but Caliopie seemed sure enough for the both of us.  
  
We cleared the bush fence and there was an open part where I knew I could open Caliopie up a little until the next jump. Within a matter of seconds I could see the next jump, a fence coming up, I began steadying Caliopie's pace again ready for the approach of the jump. Just as I got to the jump, I hesitated even more than her previous jumps and Caliopie refused sending me flying over her shoulder and into the fence. Luckily I had managed to keep hold of the reins to stop Caliopie bolting away. As I moved as fast as I could manage, I could feel the pain racking through my right side. With difficulty I remounted and turned Caliopie around and went at the jump again, this time I tried my best not to hesitate and Caliopie managed to get us both over it. the pain as I tried my hardest to hold the flying thoroughbred back but the pain was spreading all round my body, I could barely feel my right arm and I felt as though I wasn't the one jumping, it was as though I was watching from behind my real body.  
  
Before I knew it, I was on the home stretch and could vaguely hear the ducks cheers. I realized that for the past God knows how many jumps, Caliopie had taken herself around. I galloped through the beam and circled Caliopie trying to slow her but it took all the effort and energy I had to do so.  
  
"You did it Jules, you beat him"! Connie screamed as they all ran up to me. At a quick glance I realized I had passed through the beam in 7 minutes and 59 seconds.  
  
"Well, well, well you beat me, just luck I presume". Robbie had difficulty swallowing his pride.  
  
"No Robbie it wasn't luck, just good riding". I sneered.  
  
"Well you might be better at cross country but I'd like to see you try going up against me in show jumping or dressage". He continued.  
  
"No Robbie, this ends here. No more competitions or I'm better at this or your better at that. It ends here". I began walking toward the van with the ducks and Derice all round me.  
  
As they got in the van, I told them I'd see them in about half an hour after I had ridden Caliopie back the way I came but his time at a walk. The pain had begun fading but leaving a numbness in it's place and as I walked down the bridle path I found it increasingly difficult to steer Caliopie. Eventually finding slightly more comfortable to rest my injured arm across my waist with my hand gripping my trousers waist band for support. Within time I arrived back at the ranch and everyone was awaiting my arrival. I sat atop Caliopie trying to pluck up the courage to slid from her saddle which was bound to create more pain.  
  
"Let's go celebrate". Sanka yelled who had been a little disappointed to have missed my triumph.  
  
"I'll just sort Caliopie out and I'll be right with you". I smiled as I watched them all disappear into the mess hall before sliding as pain free as possible out of the saddle.  
  
The next painful part would be taking the saddle and bride off with one arm. I slipped the bridle of easily and managed to hang it on my left shoulder. The saddle a little more difficult but once the girth was un done I was able to slide it from Caliopie's back and rest it in my left arm.  
  
"Jules, you ok"? Derice asked me as he came out to give me a hand as I was struggling to get the saddle on the rack.  
  
"I don't think so". I whimpered in pain as I fell to the floor, disappointed in myself.  
  
"Why, what have you done"? he crouched at the side of me.  
  
"I fell at the fence jump and now I can barely feel my arm and my side kills". I began crying in pain as he tried taking a closer look.  
  
"C'mon, we'd best get you to the hospital". He helped me up and pushed me gently in the direction of the van then went to tell the others. When he came back, he was followed closely by the ducks who had very concerned looks on their faces but I was too engulfed in the pain to notice what they were saying. "Why didn't you say anything about it sooner"? Derice asked me once we got moving.  
  
"What and give Robbie the satisfaction. I wasn't ever planning on hiding the injury from you but I was from Robbie". I explained through bouts of pain.  
  
"I'm really proud of you, you know".  
  
"Why"?  
  
"Because you ignored me and did what you thought was best as well as put Robbie back in his place and you ended it with him".  
  
"I wish I'd have listened to you now, if I had I wouldn't be in pain now would I".  
  
"No Julie, you were right to compete against him, you proved yourself to him today and he won't bother you from now on. Your injury could have occurred anytime it wasn't just because you competed".  
  
A few weeks later, I packed my final belongings into my suitcase ready to go back home. Luckily I hadn't done any serious damage to my arm, just bruising that had healed within a week but still permitted me to ride. The ducks and Derice had remained concerned about me from then on, but what with other things happening they hadn't had much chance. Joy had gone into labor no more than 5 days after my fall and she'd given birth to a healthy baby boy, who Winstan almost demanded they call him Dominic. A week after his birth they had, had him christened asking me and Sanka to be the God parents again.  
  
At the airport, the ducks said goodbye to Derice, Sanka, Joy and Winstan then left leaving me to say my goodbyes. I already had tears rolling down my cheeks even before I began talking.  
  
"Bye Dominic, make sure Winstan looks after you ok". I pecked his little forehead. "Bye Joy, take care. I'll call to see how both my God son's are doing ok". I hugged her deeply making tears pour down her cheeks too.  
  
"Julie do you have to go"? Winstan tugged at my sleeve.  
  
"Yeah but I wish I didn't. I'm gonna miss you". I picked him up.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too". He was crying too.  
  
"Tell you what though, I'm gonna ring you all the time to make sure your looking after your mom and Dominic for me". I rubbed my nose against his like we always had done.  
  
"I will, I promise". He kissed me then I put him down and hugged Sanka.  
  
"WHO'S THE CAPTAIN OF OUR CREW, WHO'S A FRIEND TO ME AND YOU, KINDA NICE GOOD LOOKING TOO, SANKA, SANKA YAY SANKA". We both said to each other.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you hanging around star". He pulled me into another hug.  
  
"Me too. I'll be back soon though, I promise you and when I do I'm gonna teach you how to ice skate". I laughed.  
  
"ICE". He shivered.  
  
"Derice, thanks for everything". He enveloped me in a hug.  
  
"No problem, I've enjoyed it". He let me go. "You really brightened the place up".  
  
"I best go, I'll see you soon. Bye guys". I waved at them then headed toward the ducks and boarded the plane home.  
  
It certain had been an eventful summer and I for one couldn't wait till the next one even though I knew I'd be back somewhere in-between that time.  
  
Well what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


End file.
